Grunkfuss the Clown
ONaF = Grunkfuss the Clown, also referred to as the Clown, is the tertiary antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's. __TOC__ Appearance Grunkfuss has pink skin, balding dark red hair, and a red nose. He has white eyes with small black pupils and six, child-like eyelashes on each eye. He has blue pants and white gloves, a red torso, and red shoes with yellowish-white soles. In his jumpscare, his eyelashes are now pointed and his pupils are now spiral-shaped, he has a spiked nose, and has two sets of sharp teeth. Behavior Grunkfuss the Clown will appear from a hole in the wall of the player's office at 4:30 AM as said in the commentary. He will become more and more visible whenever the player pulls up the monitor, and if both his legs are fully visible and his mouth is wide open, he will soon attack the player. The 30 eyes in CAM 5 can also alert the player to when Grunkfuss will attack, as each eye represents one of his phases, and when there are none left, he attacks. This will be 30 times. Jumpscare In his jumpscare he seems to fly towards the player, his mouth opening showing his bloody teeth to the player. His head turns 180 degrees when doing this. Only his hands and head is showing. Audio The sound Grunkfuss makes when killing the player. WARNING! LOUD! Trivia *He is the only enemy whose behavior is not directly based on any of Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics. ** He may be inspired by the Puppet, based on how the Puppet becomes more visible when you neglect the music box, eventually attacking you. ** One of the reasonable connections is to Mario from Five Nights at Wario's, as Mario appears in the laptop and comes closer every time the player raises the monitor, in this case, the laptop is the hole. * Due to his method of attacking, Grunkfuss has the most attack stages of all of the characters. * In Grunkfuss's jumpscare, his teeth are bloody and cracked, but when in the office, his teeth are not. ** Grunkfuss's pupils become white spirals with the rest of his eye turning black in the jumpscare. ** Grunkfuss's nose is covered with spikes in the jumpscare. ** Grunkfuss has two pairs of teeth in the jumpscare. * There is a glitch in the first game in which Grunkfuss won't appear, and will only be heard as a scream, and The Office will be shaking. * His original name was "The Clown", but was changed to "Grunkfuss" because Jonochrome, the creator, decided that "The Beaver" and "The Redman" were enough, so the first name he came up with, was Grunkfuss' new name. |-| ONaF 2 = Grunkfuss the Clown returns as the tertiary antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's 2. Appearance Grunkfuss appears mostly the same in ONaF 2, though his full body can be seen, unlike in the first game. His second row of teeth are also more visible. Behavior Grunkfuss starts in CAM 2, crouched and facing away from the camera. When the hole comes out of The Constitution on the left side of The Office at around 2 AM, Grunkfuss will look into the viewpoint on CAM 2 and a patience meter starting at 2000 will show in the top-right corner of that specific camera. Every 30th tick is one second (-30 patience per second takes roughly 66 seconds, just over a minute for it to go down on a normal night, with it being roughly 26 seconds on hard boiled). When the patience meter reaches zero, he will burst out of the hole in The Constitution which appeared when the patience meter activated. At this point, unless [[The Player] turns off the Light Switch in The Office, he will raise the Exposure Meter notably quicker than any other antagonist, excluding Eyesaur, and jumpscare The Player if the Exposure Meter completely fills, like every other one of Flumpty Bumpty's friends. (Excluding The Redman, The Owl and Golden Flumpty) On Hard-Boiled Mode, the Patience Meter starts at 800, and will always restart there. The speed of him filling the Exposure Meter is faster like everyone else with the exception of Eyesaur. Jumpscare Grunkfuss arrives from the left of the screen, very close to your face to attack you, albeit his eyes gone, as he couldn't see you. Both his rows of teeth are visible, as well as blood visible. Trivia *Like from the first game, his attacking method is not based on any FNaF character, even other fan-made characters. *Grunkfuss was originally going to have The Puppet's behavior in the second game. This was replaced by the "patience" meter in CAM 2, as Jonochrome admitted he disliked the "music box" mechanic and thought is was overused in fan games. *Also akin to the previous game, his spiked nose and two rows of teeth make a return. However, this time his eyes aren't shown nor does he twist his head 180 degrees. *This is the first time we can see his full body. *When he is in The Office, the Exposure Meter will go up faster. This is because he is simply closer to you, and its easier for him to notice you're there. *Both of the times that it exactly takes for Grunkfuss to appear have an abundance of 6's (66.6 repeating, and 26.66 repeating), this is not known if this related to anything, or if it has any importance. *He is the only character that can appear in the office without jumpscaring you, despite Eyesaur shown in the office in a ONaF picture when brightened. |-| Gallery = One Night at Flumpty's 2015-03-15 00009.jpg|Grunkfuss starts emerging. 2015-03-15 00011.jpg|Grunkfuss gets closer. 2015-03-15 00013.jpg|Grunkfuss is getting closer. You can now see his arms 2015-03-15 00015.jpg|Grunkfuss is getting more close. 2015-03-15 00017.jpg|Grunkfuss's second hand is more visible. 2015-03-15 00019.jpg|Grunkfuss's head is slightly closer. Goldenflumptywithgrunkfuss.jpg|Grunkfuss with Golden Flumpty. 2015-03-15 00023.jpg|Grunkfuss's eyes appear. 2015-03-15 00024.jpg|Grunkfuss's mouth is more open and his foot can be seen. 2015-03-16 00006.jpg|Grunkfuss's two feet are noticeable. Grunkfuss's jumpscare.gif|Grunkfuss jumpscaring the player. (his feet are seen out and his mouth is wide) R34Ru5y.gif|Grunkfuss leaves the scene, allowing Golden Flumpty to attack the player instead. 2015-03-15 00032.jpg|Grunkfuss the Clown as shown in the credits. One Night at Flumpty's 2 ClownTrailer.png|Grunkfuss in the second game's trailer. ClownTrailer2.png|Grunkfuss, but looking at the camera instead. CAM 2 flumpty and clown looking at camera..png|Grunkfuss with Flumpty together on CAM 2. ONAF2GrunkfussScareGif.gif|Grunkfuss the Clown's jumpscare. hqdefault-1.jpg|Screenshot of Grunkfuss in ONaF, which is the thumbnail for IULTIM's gameplay in ONaF2. Ingame grunkfuss the clown page doll by creeperchild-d8rnpb0.gif|Grunkfuss' Eggnd Sprite Category:Characters Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Week at Flumpty's